


A Bet

by GhostxWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Implied Sexual Themes, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a response to a prompt by dracopotter: Harry, Draco, and a candy thong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> No beta; I gave an overworked Twisted Mind the night off. 
> 
> I didn't specify, but you decide who is who.
> 
> Cover-my-ass statement: All characters and settings and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury books and any and all other entities involved. Only the plot remains the author's; she merely borrows the characters for a time and then has to send them back (mostly) undamaged.

# A Bet

“Why do I have to wear this again?”

“Because you lost the bet, now stop whinging; you look fine.”

“I do not. I feel bloody ridiculous.” 

“You should have thought of that before you made the offer.”

“I didn’t think you’d make me go through with it!”

“Didn’t think I’d…humph! See how well you know me. Just for that, you can sleep on the couch tonight, and you still have to wear the bloody thing!”

“You can’t possibly-!”

“I can; I will; and I do.”

…

Mutters, “I guess this is payback for the nail polish.”

“You can bet your arse it is. You’re getting off easily, all things considered.”

“All things considered, what does that mean?!”

“ _You’re_ the one who made a bet you couldn’t possibly have won. And _you’re_ the one who said I wouldn’t go through with it. So yes, the couch and having to keep wearing it for the rest of the day is getting off easy.”

“Mhmmm…you’re really going to make me sleep on the couch tonight, while I’m wearing _this_?”

“Oh, gods, don’t…Oh!”

“Ahhh…Knew there had to be a reason why I made the stupid bet in the first place.”

“Shut up and take it off!”

“You’re the one who insisted I keep wearing it.”

“Fine if I have to do everything myself…”

…

“Alright, I give in. The candy thong was a good idea.”

_Finite_


End file.
